Hana no Yuki
by BlackAngelAkasuna
Summary: Yuki have her own world in where nobody can trespass. But Axel is determined to invade her emo corner even if it goes against her wishes. Category can change in further chapters. Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I wanted to thanks my friend Laon if it wasn't for her this story would not be here. Thank you a lot friend, she help me write most of the things so I hope all of you like it and for now is short but the other chapters will be more longer. And well leave me a review and see ya soon.**

The sky was sad; it was like he knew the suffering and the melancholy of a broken heart. A small figure was laying down in a garden filled with black roses, She lay there holding her knees with her arms. Her dark magenta eyes were full of tears and her pink cheeks were stained by new and old tear tracks.

Then the school bell rang, forgetting her painful emotion for that moment she stood up, wiped away the tears with the end of the long sleeves shirt. She looked around her noticing the black garden and with a wing of her hand the roses disappeared.

Entering the classroom all mumblings and whispering stopped. She was the dark, the evil, the fallen, the emo; everything except _someone_. She sat in the final chair next to the windows her eyes focused on she could see the first rain drops falling; nothing, than that moment counted for her, even the news that the boring teacher was giving. When the chair next to her was taker, she either ignored it or didn't care, the thing that really counted for her was the rain outside and the moment she could get out of this classroom.

She bit a small gasp as a silky male voice interrupted her train of thoughts "May I see your notes?"

She threw her notebook in the floor without exchanging looks nor words, but apparently he wanted a conversation.

Chuckling a little he began lightly "Geez I'm sorry if I'm bothering you"

Still no answer.

"What's your name?" he tried again.

Nothing but the teacher voice responded.

"Cat got your tongue?"

**…**

"She doesn't talk." a blonde girl got near the new student.

The young teen gave a confused look to the girl next to the previous and returned his gaze to the blonde in front of him.

"So," He said working the next question. "She's mute?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed "Of course not, silly she lives in her world" she said looking at the girl in the window before continuing "Nobody can get through that closed door."

"Is that so?" the teen asked amused.

"Yes. So stop talking about her and let's talk about you and me" she said winking her eye "My name's Stacey and yours?"

He gave her a cocky grin and said calmly "I don't have time for you, dear. Have it memorized." he said turning to the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: I don't own the sexy red hair only the emo girl. Thanks to Laon for her cooperation and telling me for a thousand time to put this chapter. Enjoy and leave your reviews. See ya!!! :)**

Class ended and all the students got out like pigs as usual, the petite girl was picking her books, when she had it all packed up, she started to walk all her way looking at the floor.

She bumped into something in mid-thought, sending her book and notebook to the floor. Kneeling to pick up her stuff, she felt the other helping her. She caught the sound of a low-pitch whistle.

"You know you have incredible eyes."

And for the first time she met his gaze, his eyes were beautiful being just a simply emerald color there wasn't words to describe them. His hair flaming red slightly pointy from the back with a gravity defying rebellion. He was very tall and slim.

Simply… beautiful.

For him she was astoundingly perfect, her burgundy hair reached her lower back and her bangs in a mysterious waterfall way. Her magenta eyes were focused in his gaze. She didn't have a smile but he could see her lips were plump, tempting him greatly to touch them.

He smiled a sly smile. "My name is Axel," he stated handing her the small book. "and yours?"

She just passed him and continued her way, but he wasn't gonna let her go that easy. He was determined.

Grabbing her by her arm he made her turn around to face him once again.

"Aw come on hon." he gave a goofy grin before adding, "I was just asking for your name."

Rolling her eyes and speaking softly, like a near whisper she spoke something.

"Come on now hon, you're joking." he chuckled. "I gave you mine. And I already asked nicely." he said.

Meeting his eyes, he continued to show her a smile. He didn't know why but she made him shudder. Plus, he liked a good challenge. One that would benefit him at least.

"Its Yuki." she said shyly in a small childish tone.

"Oh really." he said fighting his true surprise. "So are you my own snow flower then?"

Yuki blushed. "I'm not yours."

Axel put his hands over his chest laughing.

"Not yet you're not hon. but…" he said looking away. "Tempting isn't?"He said turning back only to find Yuki missing. "Shit." he cursed.

Stepping outside the school grounds Yuki was nowhere in sight. She'd escaped from him… for now; he thought, but his little snow flower was going to be his sooner or later. Too bad he wasn't the patient type.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is Chapter 3. I hope you like it and leave a review, because I won't update until I receive one. Thanks and enjoy. Oh and thanks for Laon collaboration as always. And the hot red hair doesn't belong to me only the emo of Yuki.**

The sky had been gray that morning. It was raining more usual, Yuki reached the school soaking wet, entering the school and walking towards the classroom. But her usual seat was taken by an unusual character _'Not him again'_ she thought, groining inwardly. Axel ginned as he saw her, stood up and walked towards her:

"Hey hon, you left me yesterday all by myself. I was rather hurt, you know," He put his arms behind his head and hid his eyes. "But I forgive you, after all… One can't hate a lady. Even less if she's my snow---

He opened them again only noticing that once again Yuki had vanished. But he didn't look far as he turned around and spotted her sitting in her seat looking through the window.

Axel walked near until one of his arms was resting on her desk "What do you see outside?"

"Nothing. It just calms me…"

"Oh so you like it?" he asked. She nodded slightly. "So… what more do you like?"

Yuki met his gaze, Axel found himself loving it more when their eyes met, it made him feel like jelly on the inside.

Yuki blushed. "I like butterflies."

Axel turned his back to her before muttering: "I feel kind of envious now," Axel gave her an evil smile "Cuz, my little flower lets them kiss her when I still get hurt by the thorns" Yuki said nothing. "But," Axel continued. "I will make my hon happy. I know where we can see them."

She looked up trying to hide her shock and happiness but in Axel's eyes that was an impossible feat.

"I could show you, but on one condition."

"A condition?" she asked suspicious.

Axel eyes shined and closed in on Yuki until he barely hovered her ear. "A kiss."

"No." she said blushing and tearing her gaze from him but, found herself meeting a green emerald eyes and feeling a strong grip on her chin.

"Is just a kiss."

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" she asked.

"Slightly." He responded.

Yuki sighed her eyes giving the approbation for Axel request. His breath grew faster, wanting something more than kiss but telling himself that could wait. His lips were only inches apart--

"Hey Axel!" Stacey called cheerfully.

Yuki took this time to snatch back her chin before standing and leaving the classroom without another word. Axel gritted his teeth, he almost had her…

"Morning Stacey…" he said not bothering to hide his anger in his voice.

"Tomorrow we're having a party in my house at night and I'm giving you an invitation." Stacey said handing him an envelope.

Axel snatched quickly and read it swiftly. "Sounds like fun."

"So you'll come?" Stacey asked.

Axel looked and grinned. "May I bring a friend?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said before turning to leave.

Axel stood in the classroom glaring the door before taking the envelope and tearing to pieces and letting go of the small pieces in the floor scattering them.

* * *

Yuki walked briskly through the hallway leading towards the roof of the school. Emotions running through her in a nauseating manner.

Axel had almost kissed her, HER! Soon she reached a door, opened it and slammed it when she went through. The rain hadn't let up since that morning but she payed it no mind, she needed the solitude. A few more minutes passed and Yuki soon found herself content.

"You left me alone… again." a voice said beside her. A wise man once said nothing last forever…

Yuki met his gaze and showed Axel a sour look. "Why are you here?"

Axel looked at her then gazed at the rain. "Too much water can kill a flower. I'm just doing my job seeing as a flower isn't capable of taking care of itself."

Yuki gave another blush. "I thought you were talking to Stacey" she said changing the subject quickly.

Axel's green eyes winded and gave a loud laugh. "Awww… Is my hon jealous?" he asked grinning a bit. "Don't worry. I hate weeds"

They remained silent only the sound of the rain hitting the ground they stood was heard. Soon the first bell sounded catching Axel's attention. "Want to go inside?"

Yuki said nothing as did he for the next minutes before she opened the door. "You coming?" she asked walking back inside.

Axel blinked for a moment before following after Yuki , closing the door behind him.

Soon both of them walked to the hallway near their room and Axel before letting Yuki walk to class asked: "Does this mean my flower won't vanish so much?"

Yuki looked at him and smiled to Axel. "We'll see." she said before entering the classroom, leaving behind a very, VERY stunned Axel.


	4. Chapter 4

**So LONG… but well here is chapter 4… I hope you enjoy it and thanks to the collaboration from Laon she is so so umm out of control well XD leave reviews people… I need them… Cookies and bunnies plush for those who leave a review.**

* * *

_It had been 2 days since Axel and Yuki had officially become friends. 'If one can call it that'. Axel thought watching Yuki eat a sea salt Popsicle. School was pretty much the same, with the exception that Yuki was finally talking to him. Well… Somewhat. He held the conversation most of the time. Not that he minded. Despite her, being shy, she was interesting. But today Axel demanded that he treat her to some ice cream. Which is why he sat in a small hunch with his arm resting in his leg and his head resting in his hand watching Yuki eat her ice cream? _

"_Like it?" Axel asked grinning a bit._

_Yuki look up and replied: "Not bad… but it's salty."_

"_Heh… only a bit. But it's good right?" he said taking a bite out of his._

"_Yes." Axel smiled, and so the peaceful afternoon went on. _

_~o~o~_

Axel was bored. Depressed and bored. It had been 2 days since Yuki had smiled at him and he was suffering for that. He wanted to see her now. NOW! But, sadly, as much as he called her to make plans, she never answered. So now, depressed, bored and rejected, he dialed a familiar number that he hadn't used in a while. Hearing the rings the phone made, he waited patiently.

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ri---

"Hello?" A young voice answered.

"I'm bored." Axel said, not giving any mind to greeting him. He knew he'd be used to his way of greeting by now.

Roxas sighed from the other line. "Good morning too, Axel." He greeted. Seeing as he refused to be in the same level of rudeness as Axel was. "And sorry, but I'm busy."

"What? What has Sora made you done this time?" Axel asked pouting at the refusal of his invitation to go out.

He heard Roxas groan. "Nii-san hasn't done anything. If you must know, I'm browsing for something to get him." He stated.

"So… where are you going?" Axel laughed to himself shrugging off Roxas anger for insulting Sora. "what's the occasion for Sora's special treatment?" he asked mildly curious.

"His birthday's in three days and I still haven't got anything good to give him."

"Eh?" Axel started. "Why bother with a present? That's Riku's job" he said mentioning Sora's best friend.

"I can't depend on Riku for everything Axel," Roxas replied "That's your job."

"Hey!" Axel warned Roxas's sharp tongue. "So what will you get the little imp?" he asked.

"……" no replay came.

Axel grew a grin that the slyest fox and the clever cat would envy. "Roxy," he began in a teasing tone. "Don't tell me you were about to call Riku for help." he more stated fact than ask a question.

Axel's grin grew as he shot up from his bed and moved towards the door. "Why didn't you just tell me you had problems deciding? Tell you what; I'm gonna help you!" he declare putting some shoes.

"Oh no! Nu-uh! Not gonna happen Axel!" Roxas exclaimed as he thought what it meant to have Axel as a shopping buddy.

Roxas paled at the mere idea.

"Aww, come on Roxy, what's the worse I could do?!" Axel asked innocently grabbing his keys.

"W---"Roxas couldn't start in time.

"Great! I'll meet cha' at the malls entrance in ten!" Axel said ending the call and slamming his apartment's door shut.

~o~

Roxas stared at his phone's screen. Staring blankly at the words _'Call End'_ over and over until he gritted his teeth and close his eyes in annoyance.

"Axel…" He said, putting every ounce of rage and anger to the name.

"HOW IN THE SEVEN HELLS DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CROSS TOWN IN TEN MINUTES?!" Roxas yelled oblivious by anger to the eyes on him of the people in the shopping district he was currently in.

About an hour at most from what he assumed what the mall Axel referred to.


End file.
